1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair, in particular a work or office chair having a seat with variable inclination, which is pivotal in the forward region about a horizontal pivot shaft, and a backrest, the inclination of which is mandatorily, disproportionately variable as a function of the change in the seat inclination. With increasing inclination of the seat, the backrest approaches the rear end of the seat. The pivot shaft of the seat is limitedly adjustable both downward and toward the backrest on the bearing block of the chair pedestal. The seat is pivotally connected to pivot levers, one end of each of which is fixedly attached and nonrotatable with respect to the backrest and the other end of each of which is rotatably supported on the bearing block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chair of type mentioned above is known from German Utility Model 88 14 409. With this adjustment mechanism, such known chair achieves a relative motion between the backrest and the rear end of the seat without additional coupling levers that pivotally connect the front pivot shaft of the seat to the bearing block, such levers being of the kind required in a seat according to German Utility Model 88 06 835. In this known chair, the pivot levers are preferably embodied as armrests and arm supports, because the pivot levers extend past the seat.